


Day 10: Games

by SaiTheWriter



Series: Turkstober2020 [10]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cock Rings, Gags, Immobility, M/M, Reno asked for it though, Rufus Shinra is mean, Sex Toys, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Sometimes Reno does have to be held accountable for his big fuckin' mouth.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Series: Turkstober2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 10: Games

**Author's Note:**

> Games prompt with the optional BDSM Elements because I'm a filthy degen and it's my fave.

How the fuck did he always get himself into this shit?

Reno’s fingers twisted, unwilling to accept his inability to move while his whole body arched and writhed in restrained fury and need. The toy lodged tight inside his hole buzzed merrily away, but the pressure from the silicone ring kept him aching and unfulfilled, merely leaking from an angry red shaft. Settled as he was on his back, it made it terribly hard to try and roll the way his hands and legs were tied, likely the reason for such a setup. Bright red ropes criss crossed his body in a lovely pattern, contrasting quite well with the pale skin that flushed pink and red in some areas from exertion. There was sure to be lovely little indents when they fell away, and in turn that just made him harder for the thought.

A low gutteral whine issued from his throat as the speed of vibration increased, his voice wavering wildly into the room no thanks to the wiffle gag pressed tight into his mouth. The gag kept his mouth wide but occupied, the holes in the ball a terrible well of drool but also an exit for those noises he’d wish to remain muffled. 

“Mm? What’s wrong, Reno?” The low rumble came just past his peripheral, hidden beyond the doorway from the bedroom. The vibrations slowed, enough to give him a breath, but also just enough to tease at his core. “I thought you were all about games.” Slow steps sounded further out in the house proper, alerting him to the approach. The blond appeared and leaned along the frame, the innocent little black remote settled loosley in his hand.

Swallowing what he could, the redhead offered his most contrite look, one that was immediately laughed at. The gentle rumble made his toes curl, fuck sake. How could even his fucking laugh be enough to get at him? “I believe the words in exact were ‘I can take anythin’ you can dish out, zo to.” It was strange to hear the accent from the other man, but it caused another shudder. Being toyed with, that’s what this was. And Rufus was good at it. 

Pushing off from the doorway, he padded quietly across the floor, sinking down beside him on the plush mattress. The action caused him to wobble, his whine rolling into a low groan as it shifted the toy inside. Rufus tsked, leaning over to push hair back from his flushed and sweating skin, fingers deceptively gentle. “Poor boy. Trying so hard, aren’t you?” He crooned, the false sympathy falling flat just short of his gaze. No, the look in his eyes showed the great time he was having. 

Bobbing a nod, the Turk whined again, tilting awkwardly to nuzzle against the digits still near his temple. Pity was not something he truly ever asked for, but fucked if he wasn’t hoping for some right the hell now. His cock had leaked against his belly for ages, there was no way in hell he was gonna survive this shit for much longer. Despite knowing the gag was there, the redhead tried to mumble a response, his voice garbled and leaving him just as frustrated as before at the lack of being able to respond.

“Well, perhaps you’ll think about this next time you decide you can handle anything, hm?” What? “Lunch will be here soon and I’m hungry. Be mindful you don’t make too much noise, or the delivery man will hear you.” A betrayed look flitted through his gaze, tugging another laugh from Rufus as he leaned in tap his wrinkled nose. “Maybe I’ll clean you up in time for dessert, if you can be a good boy for me and stay quiet while I eat.” Patting his thigh almost absentmindedly like a pet, the blond rose from the bed and headed off, raising his hand and letting him see his finger slowly rock the slider up to max setting.

His wail at the sudden change from gentle tease to unfulfilling nightmare echoed in the room. 

Perhaps a ball gag next time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
